Hello, Old Friend
by bands-and-the-tardis
Summary: "So, you don't actually think it was the Tardis? It sure sounded like it." "Couldn't be, like I said, it would rip a hole in the fabric of space, it's too dangerous to be done. I mean, it used to be easy, but with Gallifrey gone, it's just too risky." Rose and Tentoo, Clara and Twelve; Rose finally gets to see her Doctor again, but is it worth it?
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and Clara were in the Tardis together, flying around as usual. It had been so amazing since they had found Gallifrey. The Doctor was so much happier now. I mean, he was always silly, but Clara noticed the change in his eyes. His eyes were truly happy now. Clara wouldn't want her Doctor any other way.

"So, where are we off to today, Doctor?" Clara asked happily.

The Doctor smiled at her. "Gallifrey is back, we can go to all sorts of places we could never go before!"

Clara laughed. "What did you have in mind then?"

"Pete's world!" the Doctor exclaimed.

Clara became confused. "Who's world?"

"Remember that companion I told you about; the one who got locked in the alternate universe with a duplicate of my 10th regeneration?" the Doctor asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"With the return of the time lords, I'm able to jump not only through time, but through alternate universes as well. I can go visit Rose without ripping holes in the fabric of the universe now."

"Well, thank goodness you never did it before then," Clara laughed.

Within moments the Tardis was rattling through into a different dimension. Clara grabbed onto the railing.

"Is this no-o-o-ormal?" she asked as she tried to keep her balance. The Doctor raced around the controls trying to stabilize the Tardis.

"Yeah, it's her first time going through one of these in a while, just hold on tight!" he shouted.

After a few minutes of the Tardis creaking and groaning she eventually stabilized and landed.

The Doctor smiled so wide Clara was sure he was about to sprain something.

"Oh Clara, I think you're gonna love Rose! She was one of the best companions I've ever had."

He went on and on about stories of he and Rose in his 9th and 10th form. He talked about how when they first met Rose followed him around demanding to know what was going on.

"I knew at that moment that that wasn't the last I was going to see of Rose Tyler," he said with a slight chuckle. "She helped me fight off those autons like she was born to do it. If it wasn't for her, I would've died right there."

"You would've regenerated, though, right? You wouldn't have actually died," Clara said.

"Afraid not, if I had fallen into that pit, it would've just kept killing me until I couldn't regenerate anymore. Rose Tyler saved my life, and that wasn't the first time she did, either."

Clara did feel a slight pang of jealousy but she knew that the Doctor himself hadn't seen her in hundreds of years. He knew that he missed her a lot.

"She sounds like she was lovely. I can't wait to meet her," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**_At Rose's House_**

"Rose! Did you hear that?" John asked.

Rose was looking out the window. "Yeah, yeah, I heard it. It sounded like the Tardis; but, but that's impossible, isn't it?"

John walked up next to her and looked out the window as well. "100% impossible."

"Mum, mum, did you hear that loud noise?!" came a small voice.

"Yeah, it sounded like a UFO landing or something!" came another.

Rose's two children, Jack and Donna, came running down the stairs.

"Oh, don't be silly, children, aliens aren't real. They're just a part of those silly stories your mum always tells ya!" John laughed. Rose shot him a look which only made him laugh more.

"We're going to walk outside and see what it was; I want you two to stay in here please." Rose said.

With that, the two grabbed their coats and walked out the front door.

"So, you don't actually think it was the Tardis? It sure sounded like it." Rose said.

"Couldn't be, like he said, it rips a hole in the fabric of space, it's too dangerous to be done. I mean, it used to be easy, but with Gallifrey gone, it's just too risky."

The sound came again, louder this time.

"It came from over here!" John said as he ran in the direction of the sound. Rose followed behind him. When they turned the corner there it was. The Tardis. The actual bloody Tardis was right in front of them.

Rose stood there frozen.

"Oh… my… God," she breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Inside The Tardis_**

The Doctor took a deep breath before he stood up and walked towards the doors. Clara smiled behind him as she saw him hesitate before he reached them.

"Go on, Doctor. Rose is out there. Go see her," she said reassuringly.

"Maybe this was a bad idea… she's made a life with the metacrisis doctor, I'm sure she wouldn't want me intruding," he said softly.

Clara walked up next to him and held his hand. "It's Rose. You're always going to be _her _doctor. I'm sure she wants to see you, even if you've regenerated since the last time she saw you."

The Doctor smiled at Clara. "What are you going to do next, impossible girl?" he laughed. He reached for the door and slowly pulled it open. Clara stepped back slightly and continued to smile. The Doctor turned to her. "No no, you have to come with me," he said.

He opened the door all the way and stepped out with Clara following behind. She closed the door behind them and they walked forwards a bit. Then he saw her. His bad wolf girl.

He saw his Rose.

Rose saw a strange man emerge from the box followed by a girl with long brown hair. Rose stepped forward and the man immediately looked at her and smiled. Rose grinned excitedly and ran towards the man. He ran towards her. They collided in a hug and stood that was for a long time. When they finally broke the hug Rose took a good long look at this new face.

"You're here? How?" she asked excitedly.

"I found Gallifrey. I found all of the time lords. My family. My home. They made this possible again. I came to see you."

Rose smiled and continued to study him.

"You regenerated again?"

"Two times."

Rose frowned. "You're on your 13th regeneration?" she asked.

The Doctor looked at her with sad eyes and slowly nodded.

She hugged him again. "Then be careful. I hope to see you at least one more time."

"How long has it been since I left you here?"

"About 4 years."

John walked up. "You found Gallifrey?"

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

"How, we put the planet in a time lock, everyone died."

"It's a long story… I was actually still in my 10th form when I stopped it. Just after we lost Rose. I met up with my 11th form and the war Doctor. He said something about how the 'Bad Wolf' girl came to him and convinced him to stop before he pressed the button. Then all 13 of us gathered around and zapped Gallifrey into another zone of the universe which left the Daleks to fire at themselves and wipe themselves out. We won."

John watched wide-eyed as this new Doctor told the story of how he saved Gallifrey. When he finally finished John almost lost his balance. Rose jumped to the rescue and held him upright.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just… My home. I could go visit my home…" he said. He looked at Rose and smiled. "And I could take you with me." Rose smiled her signature smile and hugged John. The Doctor smiled at them. "I'd be happy to take you along for a visit."

"Right now? What about the kids?" Rose asked.

"Oh, go and call a sitter. We'll be here for a little while," the Doctor said.

Rose ran back for the house with John behind her.


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, I know these chapters are kinda short and boring but I promise there is much more excitement to come. Thanks for following and adding it to your favorites, I really appreciate it! **


	6. Chapter 5

A few hours later John and Rose returned with a suitcase. Rose had her arm linked with John's.

"You don't seem very excited John, what's wrong?"

"I just haven't seen Gallifrey in so long. I barely even remember it now that I'm part human."

"I'm sure we're going to have a swell time. You'll see." Rose gave him a reassuring smile as they approached the Tardis doors. Rose knocked once and the door flew open revealing a very excited Doctor.

"Come in, come in, please make yourselves comfortable!" he said. The Doctor rushed back up to the controls. Rose couldn't believe her eyes. The Tardis looked so _different_. John was even more surprised.

"I see you've redecorated it."

"Yeah, it's more modernized now, but it's still just as difficult to fly."

John walked up the steps and made his way over to the controls. "Why did you make it so complicated?"

"Oh, I didn't. I crash landed after my previous regeneration and the ol' girl remodeled herself."

The two men continued to talk about the Tardis as Rose began to wander about, checking out the surroundings.

"I could show you around, if you like."

Rose turned around to see Clara.

"Oh, yeah, that would be great. I don't remember too much about the Tardis as it is, but this is so different."

The two women walked around the Tardis for about two hours, most of the time was spent idle in the halls talking about all of their crazy adventures with the Doctor. It turned out that they had a lot more in common than Clara had first thought. She rather liked Rose, she almost didn't want to leave the parallel universe so they could get together more often.

"So, what is it like, Rose? Having to adjust back to normal life after all of, well, _this_?"

"Well, it wasn't easy by any means. The first time I was left here, the meta crisis doctor didn't exist yet, so I was here all on my own."

Then Rose went on about how she worked trying to build a transporter to get back to him to help him and Donna save the world from the Daleks. Clara was in awe.

"Wow, Rose, you are just spectacular. I can see why he took a liking to you."

"Oh, I'm sure you've had adventures just the same. After all, he is the same Doctor, just a different face."

Clara proceeded to tell Rose about how she met the 10th regeneration of the Doctor, well, Rose's Doctor, and how they saved Gallifrey and how she witnessed the whole thing. Just then a violent shaking erupted through the Tardis.

"That can't be the Tardis passing through to a different universe, we've passed it already," Clara said.

"Come on, we need to go help them!"

The two women rushed up to the controls to see that the Doctor was gone. John was running about the controls frantically trying to stabilize the Tardis that was now propelling recklessly through space.


	7. Chapter 6

A few hours later John and Rose returned with a suitcase. Rose had her arm linked with John's.

"You don't seem very excited John, what's wrong?"

"I just haven't seen Gallifrey in so long. I barely even remember it now that I'm part human."

"I'm sure we're going to have a swell time. You'll see." Rose gave him a reassuring smile as they approached the Tardis doors. Rose knocked once and the door flew open revealing a very excited Doctor.

"Come in, come in, please make yourselves comfortable!" he said. The Doctor rushed back up to the controls. Rose couldn't believe her eyes. The Tardis looked so _different_. John was even more surprised.

"I see you've redecorated it."

"Yeah, it's more modernized now, but it's still just as difficult to fly."

John walked up the steps and made his way over to the controls. "Why did you make it so complicated?"

"Oh, I didn't. I crash landed after my previous regeneration and the ol' girl remodeled herself."

The two men continued to talk about the Tardis as Rose began to wander about, checking out the surroundings.

"I could show you around, if you like."

Rose turned around to see Clara.

"Oh, yeah, that would be great. I don't remember too much about the Tardis as it is, but this is so different."

The two women walked around the Tardis for about two hours, most of the time was spent idle in the halls talking about all of their crazy adventures with the Doctor. It turned out that they had a lot more in common than Clara had first thought. She rather liked Rose, she almost didn't want to leave the parallel universe so they could get together more often.

"So, what is it like, Rose? Having to adjust back to normal life after all of, well, _this_?"

"Well, it wasn't easy by any means. The first time I was left here, the meta crisis doctor didn't exist yet, so I was here all on my own."

Then Rose went on about how she worked trying to build a transporter to get back to him to help him and Donna save the world from the Daleks. Clara was in awe.

"Wow, Rose, you are just spectacular. I can see why he took a liking to you."

"Oh, I'm sure you've had adventures just the same. After all, he is the same Doctor, just a different face."

Clara proceeded to tell Rose about how she met the 10th regeneration of the Doctor, well, Rose's Doctor, and how they saved Gallifrey and how she witnessed the whole thing. Just then a violent shaking erupted through the Tardis.

"That can't be the Tardis passing through to a different universe, we've passed it already," Clara said.

"Come on, we need to go help them!"

The two women rushed up to the controls to see that the Doctor was gone. John was running about the controls frantically trying to stabilize the Tardis that was now propelling recklessly through space.


End file.
